Jenny Who?
by UnicornxNinja
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and it's about Jenny and her journeys, going through the same thing that the doctor does: Sidekicks, love, battles, and "A whole lot of running". Please R
1. Chapter One

It's a cold wintry night with snow pelting me in the face and my senses telling me to run. Something was going to happen. I rarely ever get this feeling, but when I do… it's right.

There were buildings out in the distance. Strange buildings. It was my first night in America and I end up with this feeling. Just perfect.

"This world is batty," I murmured to myself. Or maybe I was talking to the trees, or that owl up there on a branch.

"Who," it muttered in reply.

"Exactly," I said to it, beginning to pace in the snow until I had left a perfect circle. "Whose fault is it that I'm here?"

"Who?" asked the owl, again. It fluttered in the tree, shedding a feather or two.

"It's my own," I answered it, heaving a sigh. "I should've stayed in England."

The owl gave me big, brown, sympathetic eyes and fluttered again. It didn't say anything though.

"Don't worry," I said to it. "I'll write dad. I'll tell him I'm sorry."

The owl looked at me like it didn't understand, but that was the beauty of animals; you can talk to them and not have to explain anything to them.

The owl puffed out his words again. "Who," It murmured, spread its wings, and flew off.

I shook my head, my cherry colored hair falling into my eyes. It matched my cheeks perfectly, which were so cold that they burned. My stomach growled, complaining how hungry it was. "They don't even have Tea here," I complained to it, shaking my head over how silly I looked being the only one ordering a meal in a at 3 o'clock earlier today.

It seemed that each moment I stood there, it got darker. The moon stared at me coldly. "You don't belong here," it told me. "Go home."

Biting my lip, trudged forward, down a trail, deeper into the forest. I got down lower and brushed my hand against the soil. "This is that dirt of New York," I said. "American dirt."

I scooped up a handful and dropped it into my purse. Maybe I could show it to my dad when I got home. Maybe he would be so fascinated by it that he would forget about his anger towards me.

Sighing, I went deeper into the forest, trying to find my way back to the apartment that my friend, Trish, owned. I knew Trish from England, and she was letting me stay there while I was in America, which I figured wouldn't be that long.

There was a faint buzzing overhead. I slowed down and listened a little closer, trying to imagine what it might be. _Flies_, I dismissed it. By each passing tick of the clock, though, it grew louder and louder, until it sounded like a jet.

I froze, and slowly looked up to see something just perfect to top off this perfectly cruddy day: A hunk of something giant falling out of the sky.

My knees buckled. With my luck, it would land right on me and kill me. I had to search for cover, safety, and some place that made sense.

The thing was on fire, so I had no trouble following the path as I fled. The orange light flicked around everywhere.

One thing was on my mind. _Run_, I ordered my feet. They obeyed, but too slowly. I was knocked over by the impact of the thing.

Naturally, I hit a tree. Now I had cuts leaking blood, which matched my hair and cheeks. I was showing more red than I was flesh now.

Turning, I heard cursing. "The bloody crap!" shouted a female voice with a British accent.

I was on my feet now for two reasons. First, that meant someone else was here and they could be hurt. The second was her accent. Another person from England! "Hello?" I called into the dust.

The voice stopped talking and there was a curious buzz of silence. "Who's there, then?" called the voice, finally.

"My… my name is Nikki," I said, quivering just slightly. The whole "stranger danger" lesson was on my mind, like a small echo of my kindergarten teacher saying that we shouldn't talk to strangers.

A girl came out of the dust, completely calm. She had honey blonde hair and a blue jumpsuit. She looked kinda mad at the same time as being under control. It was funny, because I was probably looking a lot more worried than she did. "Jenny," she said, sticking her hand. I didn't take it.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at the rubbish that was plowed into the ground.

"Well," said Jenny. "It's supposed to be my transportation, but…" she picked up a hunk of metal that I couldn't name for my life. "It'll need some fixing."

"No way you're gonna fix this, mate," I said, shaking my head.

She looked at me innocently. "Oh, but I have to. There's gotta be someone on this planet that can fix it." She paused. "What planet is this, exactly?"

It suddenly dawned on me that this woman was crazy. I backed away. Then turned.

"Where you going?" she asked, taking a step closer.

"Don't get any closer," I said. "If you do, I'll call the police."

Jenny thought a moment, then looked nervous. "Oh no," she said to both I and herself. "This is earth, isn't it?"

She smacked her forehead and paced in the snow. "The land of hairless apes!" she exclaimed. "My ship has to break down, and it lands on earth. Just PERFECT!"

"You got something against earth?" I said, tightening my arms over my chest.

"Oh, no. It's just that I was hoping for some evolved intelligence. Really, it's nothing personal."

My face became a look somewhere in between the horror of Medusa and Zac Efron. "You calling yourself not human?"

Jenny applauded. "Look who's catching on. Maybe you're not so useless. What year is it?"

I rolled my eyes. "So now you're gonna tell me that you're a time traveler, I suppose?" I was about to call the operator and have him hook me up to the loony bin.

Jenny saw me fingering my phone. "No, you don't," she said, rubbing a charm on her bracelet and directing it at my phone.

"What, you got a laser built in there?" I asked, chuckling. I didn't laugh for long, though. I stopped when my phone exploded.

Startled, I stepped back and slipped on the ice. Oops, clumsy me. I hit my head on a tree root and got knocked out cold.

I woke up in the cockpit of a ship. The seats were made of something that I couldn't name, and there were scorch marks on it. "Oi, look who's awake."

I looked back with catlike reflexes. Jenny had a wrench and some other tools that I had seen at hardware stores, and was twisting at some coils. There was sunshine leaking through cracks in the roof, cheerily greeting me to the day.

I grabbed one of the tools and held it towards Jenny. "Lemme go," I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not holding you captive. You can go if you wish."

"I'm bringing back the police," I said, not letting down my guard.

Jenny laughed lightheartedly. "Do as you wish," she said. "I'll be gone by the time you get back. My ship is just about finished."

I stood up and backed away, keeping the tool aimed at her. "Godspeed," she said, waving.

Suspiciously, I set down the tool and turned away. There was something that sounded like a lawn mower engine starting. Jenny laughed triumphantly, and I heard her light footsteps crawl into the cockpit.

"I hope you're proud, dad," she whispered. Then a noise started. I looked behind me just in time to see the very thing that would haunt me for days. The machine disappeared in front of me, like turning to particles and just blowing away in the wind.

I stood there for a long time staring at the empty space, my mouth hanging open. Slowly, I turned and ran. I mean, I really ran like hell.

That was my first encounter with the person that would soon become my most dearest and trusted friend.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This is my first fic! Please review, and tell me if I'm good at this or not. (Gives bug pleading eyes) I'm so excited! Thank you so much for reading this! I accept constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to really dish it out. Oh, and I know that I said I was British, and I tried using British terms and all and probably made myself look like an idiot, so… if you're wondering why I make such a bad British person, now you know that I'm actually not. **

**Hearts and Love, **

**Nikki.**

**PEACE!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter Two

I got back to Trish's apartment building, shivering. "I wonder if they have good therapists in this country," I said to myself, proving all the more how crazy I was.

I took my key out of my pocket and stuck it into the knob, jiggling it a few times. Damn! The bloody door wouldn't open. I pounded on it with my fist. "Trish! Are you in there?"

"Yeah," came Trish's voice from the other side.

"My bloody key won't work again."

"Coming" replied Trish. She swung open the door and I faced the familiar apartment, from its lime green walls to its pink fuzzy rug, and all of the odd, mismatched furniture.

I got hit with the smell of fried chicken, which I still had trouble getting accustomed to, even though Trish loved the stuff. "You ordered out again, didn't you?"

Trish smiled. "I can't very well cook with all of this work I have to do. College is a hard thing!"

"Can't argue with you there, mate," I said, nodding. Alright, I'll confess. I'm a drop out. I made it half way through college. That was all. Half-way.

She gave me a know-it-all look and then gave me the strange eye. "You been up to some shopping?" she asked me.

"Huh?" I asked, wondering why she chooses now to ask the most random question in the world.

"Yeah, been loading up on American goods, I see. A little more metallic than I thought you would go with, but whatever's your cup of tea."

"You gone batty?" I asked her, crossing my arms.

"Well, it's a nice bag," continued Trish. "Never seen one quite like that, though. Who made it?"

Finally getting a little bit of sense out of what she was rambling about, I looked down expecting to see my normal leather handbag that held my phone, ipod, and wallet. I nearly dropped the bag in shock.

It was a bright, flashing silver as if the light of stars had been spun into thread and sewn into this purse. It flashed and sparkled, like the crack of lightning, and as light bounced off of it, it seemed to ripple like the surface of water.

I stammered. I had accidentally picked up Jenny's bag, I realized with a start. Who knows what freakish things were in there? Trish, shaking her head, walked away into the kitchen.

Curiosity tingled in my fingers, and I fumbled with the zipper, my hands clammy and sweaty. _ZIP_. I stared. I stared for a log time.

It looked like the inside of a computer. Wires ran along the side, flashing lights and vibrating as if something powerful coursed through them. The only two normal things in there were a wallet stuffed with papers and a tube of lipstick.

There was an urgent pounding at the door. "Oi," said Trish. "Who's got the nerve to knock on my door at this hour. Could you get that?"

Slowly and wordlessly I closed the bag, then walked to the door like a zombie. It seemed like I was asleep. If I was, then I was in for a rude awakening.

I closed my fingered around the brass knob and creaked the door creaked open. I found myself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Alright," said Jenny. "Who sent you? Torchwood? Hmm? WHO!?"

I held up my hands. "Don't shoot!" I said. "I wasn't sent by anyone."

Jenny seemed to notice the gun for the first time, which made her look like the pure blond she was considering she was holding it out at eye level. "What? This? Oh, don't be silly I'm not gonna shoot you."

I stared at her, totally confused.

"It's not even loaded," she said, dropping it in my hand. "Can I have my bag back?"

"Are you stalking me?" I blurted out, dropping the gun.

Jenny jerked back. "Stalking you? I have a tracker in my bag, in case it ever got stolen. Now, give it here."

I didn't move. I just looked at her some more.

"Would you mind if I came in?" she asked, stepping past me and wiping her feet on the doormat. I closed the door as she spotted her bag.

"There you are," she said, reaching over to grab the bag. She shouldered it and dropped my leather purse in its place. "There," she said. "All's well that ends well. Hope I didn't cause you too much damage."

"Too much damage? What do you mean?"

"Oh," said Jenny. "Sometimes I get followed. I'm glad that nothing followed me to your cozy little home here. What a shame that would be."

I opened the door, wanting nothing more to do with this person. "Leave," I ordered her. "Now."

Jenny looked taken aback by my outburst. "Alright. But if you see anything strange around here… well, if you need help with something I special in, I'll be around."

"What do you mean that you special in?"

"Oh, if the time comes, you'll know." She walked out the door and down the stairs. I waited a few moments, swaying, then ran to the window to see if I could catch a glimpse of her leaving. This was my chance to convince myself that I had been seeing things back in the forest. She was going to just drive away in a normal car.

I never saw her. The parking lot was empty.

There was a crack of glass coming from the kitchen, which registered to me as Trish dropping another one of her Crystal cups. I figured that I should go help her clean it up before whatever kind of juice she was drinking soaked into the floor.

At first I only saw Trish. Trish with a pair of claws around her neck and a broken window.

"Nikki," said Trish, not daring to move anything but her mouth. "Help."

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**W00T! I finished it! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I apologize profusely about how long I took to update, but I stumbled into the worst period of writers block. PLEaSE REvIEW! I promise I'll be quicker to update.**

**Hearts and Love, **

**Nikki.**

**PEACE!!!**


	3. Chapter Three

All through my life, I'd say I've had a lot of pretty bad days. I mean, before this moment, I've always had it drilled into my head that the day I fought with my father and flat out left the country was the worst and could never be topped, but GUESS BLOODY WHAT! It just was.

Trish quivered, her hand reaching out towards me as the beast tightened its grip and her face turned purple. "Trish!" I screamed, my eyes nearly bulging out of my head.

The monster laughed. "Such delicate things, these humans are," it said, although its mouth didn't move. More like, the things voice came pouring into my mind, totally paralyzing me as the vibrations tickled my ears. "Now… if you value you and your friend's life, you will tell me: where is the daughter of Galafray?"

"I…" my voice came out high and squeaky, as if at any moment there's by a puff of smoke and I'd become a field mouse, bound to live off seeds and table scraps for the rest of my life, but nothing of the sort happened.

"Speak, wench!" it ordered, and an invisible hand clamped round my throat as well, pinning me to the wall.

I croaked helplessly, screaming at the top of my lungs, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"

Now Trish fell to the floor, passed out, and the great beast came towards me. It's silky smooth skin flashed in our dim fluorescent light, it's eyes wide and menacing as it snarled, icy cold breath curling from out it's nostrils. "I know she was here. Tell me, and maybe I'll let you live…"

Just as the monster reached out to do me harm, it suddenly threw it's head back and it's arms in the air, it's skin boiling and flashing with a blue light from below the surface. "What…?"

"Xicfrin…" said a voice from bend this thing, calm yet outraged, knowing yet clueless. "You've followed me… why?"

"I… Warrior, you woman of Hell," it panted, sliding across the floor with sourly sickening noises protruding from with in as if his inner organs had gone into a spasm. I felt the hand round my neck slack, and then completely disappear. I gasped and slid to the floor.

"Oh, shaddup," she said, smiling at this monster… this Xicfrin. "You're far too kind."

"I'm sent with the mission to see to it that you and your father never again threaten our empire," he growled, clutching his stomach as his innards spontaneously combusted.

Jenny narrowed her eyes, standing tall and pressing a button on the device she held, and the glowing neon blue whip that she'd used to thrash the monster recoiled, like a vicious cobra returning home to it's master.

"Leave," whispered Jenny. "Leave now. Never mention my father,_ again_."

"You can't get me to—"

Jenny held up her gun. "I will give you to the count of three, Xicfrin!"

"Warrior, you cruel wench, you'll never—"

"ONE!"

A bead of sweat slithered down his temple. "You could never make me—"

"TWO…"

For another moment, the monster seemed to want to argue once more, but in the end, he just started squealing like a newborn piglet that could be kept and ran like mad out my apartment door and down the hall.

Jenny looked at me, head cocked to the side and a look of curiosity. She came over to me and grabbed my wrist, yanking me up to eye level.

"You there…" she said, clearing her throat and searching the ground like she was inspecting for lint. "Err, what was your name again?"

"Nikki," I barely whispered, trying to slip out of her grasp. My hear still pounded in my chest, and tears were in the back of my eyes. "What was that… thing?"

"Oh, him? That was Xicfrin. He may seem scary, but on the inside he's a real momma's boy, you know?"

"Well, yes, but… why was he _here_? For you?"

Jenny nodded. "He must've been one of the bottom feeders living on this planet, and then he picked up my scent when I came round, right?"

"I don't know, that must've been it. He kept demanding that I tell him where you were."

Jenny dropped her gun in surprise, staring at me with a shocked expression, and I had half a mind to retort: "Close your mouth, Michael, we are _not_ a codfish." Although, I suppose if she came from alien origin, she most likely wouldn't understand such.

"What," I demanded instead. "There something wrong with my face?"

"You heard him, Nikki? I mean, you actually heard him talking to you." She pulled back a moment, and said almost to herself, "Although, I suppose it wouldn't be impossible, I've heard that there are some humans out there with that sense."

"_What_ sense?"

She looked at me as if I had just interrupted an important train of thought: impatiently and anxiously.

"Let me break it down for you, dear. See, _humans_ shouldn't be able to hear beasts like Xicfrin speak. It's impossible because it was written out of their DNA. Their almost intolerant to their voices. So why aren't you?"

Fast as light, she was in my face, hands cupped on either side of my ears and her trying to look past my eyes. She grew paler with each ticking minute until finally she had to withdraw. For once, she was silent.

"What?" I asked desperately, not even caring anymore. I didn't care if I was insane, or that there was some strange woman popping up in my life continually, or even that some impossible monster with no right to exist had just tried to kill me. I just wanted answers.

"Listen," she whispered, "just come with me back to my ship, I'll take you someplace that we can get this sorted out. Just, follow me."

"Wait…" I said as she reached for my shoulder, and I saw some strange device like a cross between a joybuzzer and a needle. "Hey! What are you—" and then I was out.

I woke up somewhere in the back of that same cockpit, Jenny in front of me leaning over the controls. I began to stir, and even let out a whimper. I'll admit it: I was terrified. And I became even more so when I looked out the window.

"OH! BLOODY HELL!"

We were… in space… seriously.

"Sorry, I should've showed you the tutorial. Just think of it like this…" she paused a moment, tapping her chin, and looking from star to star.

"42. The end."

I stared at her, quivering. "What was the supposed to accomplish?"

"Comedic relief. My sources tell me that that pleases humans. Anyways, I'm just trying to get you somewhere safe."

Remember that sense that I mentioned earlier? Well, yeah, it's going off again like a schoolbell.

"Take me home you mad woman!" I cried, fingers curled at the window.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You're home is a little far off. Besides, I'm not going to hurt you. But, you see, you harbor a sort of gem inside of you. That's what makes you powerful enough to hear the voices of aliens like that. And not only that; that's only the beginners level. Abilities like that have great potential, and could be dangerous if let into the wrong hands. That's why we mean to harvest it."

"Harvest? You're going to slice me open and take me out? Then what, lobotomize me so I can't tell anyone?"

Jenny looked offended. "What do you take us for, animals?"

"Well, you sure ain't humans," I scoffed, red hair flying forward.

Jenny lay silent a moment before giving barely an answer. "And that's a bad thing?"

I didn't respond. All I could do was whimper, thinking that maybe dad would have a little while yet to wait before we could make up.

**--**

**Yay, I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait, I was determined to write this. I know, this chapter isn't really that good, I'm sorry. The next one will be better. Please review and all that junk and maybe I'll come to your house and dance like a leprechaun for you. ^_^**

**Chocolate Is ADDICTING!!!,**

**~Nikki**


End file.
